Анклав
Американська мрія Забери його! Проект «Нечистоти» Смерть з небес Хто смів, той і перемагає |додатково = }} Анклав ( ) — військово-політична організація в світі Fallout, що представляє собою залишки довоєнного уряду США. У другій частини гри знищення Анклаву є однією з двох головних цілей гравця. Історія thumb|210px|Нафтова платформа В середині XXI століття людство зіткнулося з браком джерел енергії (у першу чергу нафти), що призвело до збройних конфліктів за контроль над ресурсами. З 2066 року йшла війна між США і Китаєм. Протягом одинадцяти років вона велася звичайними засобами. Американським військам вдалося, використовуючи новітні технології, вибити китайські сили з Аляски і висадитися на території самого Китаю. 23 жовтня 2077 року сталася ядерна війна, яка тривала дві години і знищила США, Китай і, ймовірно, всі інші країни світу. Американський уряд усвідомлювало можливість ядерної війни. Він сховалося на нафтовидобувної вишці корпорації «Посейдон Ойл», розташованій у Тихому океані в 280 км (175 миль) від американського узбережжя (37° 18' пн. ш., 120° 7' з. д.)CCNCOMP.MSG. І платформа, і уряд згодом стали відомі як Анклав. thumb|210px|Емблема Посейдон Ойл на підлозі нафтової вишки з пізніше доданої написом «Анклав» Після 2077 року Анклав довгий час ніяк не виявляв себе, займаючись дослідженням військових технологій і відновленням урядового контролю над ключовими місцями Америки. У 2102 році у сили анклаву контролювали секретний урядовий бункер, захований десь глибоко в Аппалачі https://twitter.com/Fallout/status/1054044075769380864 Just before the bombs fell, US leadership re-located to a remote Oil Rig off the coast of San Francisco. The Enclave’s mission – to re-establish governmental control of America from key locations, like a secret bunker hidden somewhere deep in Appalachia.... У 2230-х роках його збройні сили, екіпіровані нової силової бронею, почали розвідувальну діяльність на континенті. Там вони зіткнулися з безліччю мутантів, а також з пережили війну людьми, що зазнали радіоактивного опромінення. Керівництво анклаву визнало, що і ті, і інші повинні бути знищені, щоб звільнити місце для «справжніх людей» (люди, що жили в пустищі і опромінені радіацією, також зараховувалися до мутантів). Для цього було потрібно якесь смертоносну зброю. У 2236 році загони Анклаву виявили зруйновану військову базу Маріпоза, на якій знаходилися запаси розробленого до війни ВПЕ. Це місце раніше використовувалося Творцем для створення своєї армії супермутантів, а в 2162 році було знищено Вихідцем з Сховища. Очевидно, це була не випадкова знахідка, так як інформація про базу та вірус повинна була залишитися в архівах уряду США. Розкопки проводилися за допомогою рабів — людей, викрадених з довколишніх населених пунктів, а також супермутантів, спійманих в Пустищі. Після довгих робіт на нижніх рівнях бази вдалося виявити вцілілі зразки вірусу, які були доставлені на нафтову вишку. В ході розкопок раби піддалися впливу вірусу і стали поступово мутувати — так виникло друге покоління супермутантів. На початку 2237 року, після отримання достатньої кількості ФЕВ, роботи на базі були згорнуті, а основна частина охорони евакуйована. На Марипозі залишився лише невеликий загін, завданням якого було знищити всіх мутованих робітників. Однак саме в цей час мутанти підняли повстання, спланований і очолене Мельхіором з Реддінга. Загін Анклаву поніс втрати і поспішно евакуювався, встигнувши лише підірвати вхід на базу і тим самим замурувати мутантів всередині неї. Незважаючи на це, мутанти не померли від голоду, харчуючись щурами. Отримавши в свої руки ФЕВ, вчені Анклаву почали розробляти на його основі високотоксичну речовину, смертельна для всього живого, яку можна було б застосувати для знищення мутантів в Пустищі. Для підвищення смертоносности ФЕВ потрібно проводити його випробування на людях. Причому для експериментів потрібні були дві групи — «мутанти», тобто люди, заражені радіацією, і «чисті». У Пустищі не лишалося «чистих» людей, а проводити випробування на своєму власному персоналі Анклав, зі зрозумілих причин, не став. Був знайдений простий вихід: 15 травня 2242 оку в центральний комп'ютер Сховища 13 прийшло повідомлення з Анклаву про те, що мешканцям Сховища пора вибиратися на поверхню. На наступний день Сховище відкрилося, і покинули його люди були зустрінуті загоном Анклаву. Три вихідця були вбиті при спробі чинити опір», а решта на гвинтокрилах переправлені на нафтовидобувну вишку, де стали об'єктами експериментів. Для приховування події в Сховище була запущена група кігтівсмерті. «Мутанти» також були отримані досить просто. 20 липня 2242 року загін Анклаву провів збройну акцію в маленькій племінній селі Арройо, яка була знищена, а її населення перетворилося в піддослідний матеріал. Після проведення експериментів вченим Анклаву вдалося значно підвищити смертоносність вірусу, і керівництво вже склало план викиду великої кількості одержаного штаму в атмосферу для повного знищення всіх живих істот («мутантів») за межами Анклаву. Цей план був зірваний діями Обраного, жителя Арройо. Восени 2242 року Обраний прибув на нафтовидобувну вишку, використавши старий танкер «Валдез», що стояв у порту Сан-Франциско. Він зумів звільнити тих людей свого племені і вихідців з Сховища 13, які ще залишалися в живих, і запустити процес самоліквідації, що призвів до ядерного вибуху і знищення вишки разом з усім керівництвом Анклаву. Протягом наступних 35 років доля Анклаву залишалася невідомою. Передбачалося, що він був знищений як організація, хоча на континенті у нього залишався ряд невеликих перевалочних баз, найпівнічнішій з яких була Наварро. thumb|210px|[[Мобільна база гусенична]]thumb|210px|Пропаганда Анклаву, що з'являється після завершення квесту «[[Жива вода»]] До 2277 року в околицях Вашингтона єдине, що нагадувало про старий уряд, були роботи-шпигуни, які літали Столичним Пустищем, транслюючи радіопередачі якогось президента Едема. Багато хто думав, що це старі плівки, записані ще до Великої війни, але деякі вірили і навіть підтримували Анклав. Перша масштабна операція Анклаву на східному узбережжі полягала в отриманні контролю над проектом «Чистота» розташованому в меморіалі Джефферсона, де Самотній Подорожній, його батько, а також команда вчених з Ривет-Сіті намагалися запустити проект «Чистота». Джеймс гине в камері від радіації. Самотній Подорожній з командою доктора Лі збігають через каналізацію меморіалу до Цитаделі Братства Сталі. Їх впускають завдяки знайомству доктора Лі з старійшиною Лайонсом. Доктор Лі і старійшина приходять до висновку, що без ГЕКК Анклав не запустить очищувач. Єдиним відомим місцем на Столичному Пустищі, де можна знайти ГЕКК, є Сховище 87. Самотньому Подорожньому вдається знайти пристрій, але Анклав захоплює його, забирає ГЕКК і відвозить на свою секретну базу Рейвен-Рок. Президент Едем виявляється суперкомп'ютером, який просить Подорожнього запустити модифікований вірус ФЕВ в очищувач, щоб знищити всіх «мутантів» Столичного Пустища, після чого Самотній Подорожній вибирається з бази Анклаву. Незабаром після цього Братство Сталі здійснює атаку на меморіал Джефферсона і захоплює його. Під час операції вперше в бойових умовах застосовано Ліберті-Прайма. Протягом двох тижнів Братство Сталі виявляє і знищує осередки опору Анклаву на Пустищах. Під час бою за супутникову ретрансляційну станцію в автомобільному тунелю Рокленд орбітальним ударом був знищений Ліберті-Прайм. У відповідь, з метою остаточного знищення Анклаву, Братство Сталі завдало удару по базі ВПС Адамс, поставивши завдання шляхом диверсії нанести орбітальний удар по мобільній гусеничній базі. В цьому бою вперше застосована гармата «Тесла». За прогнозами Братства Сталі, після цього удару залишки сил Анклаву на Столичному Пустищі будуть знищені протягом кількох місяців. У 2281 році від Анклаву на Мохавскій Пустки залишається лише невелика організація під назвою «Залишеньці». Інформація, закладена в ЕД-Е, вказує на неповне знищення Анклаву як такого. Згідно їй, можна дізнатися, що у Анклаву є аванпост або база десь у районі Чикаго. Також можливо, що там знаходиться цілий комплекс з аванпостів, тому що ЕД-Е повинен був відвідати «один з аванпостов в Чикаго». На корпусі робота також можна знайти автомобільний номерний знак з Іллінойсу, що також побічно свідчить про те, що на території колишніх США (і, можливо, Канади) ще існують організовані залишки Анклаву, але їх ресурси і можливості, швидше за все, досить обмежені. Також існують свідчення того, що за свою історію Анклав встиг побувати в Розломі і Співдружності. Про це говорить наявність клітин як для пазурів смерті у деяких місцях, так і самих кігтів, зустрічаються в Розломі повсюдно, а також безліч розкиданих по колишньому штату Массачусетс комплектів силової броні, створеної Анклавом. Діяльність Анклаву Масштаби діяльності Анклаву на континенті невідомі. Існуюча інформація дозволяє говорити про те, що вона охоплювала майже всю територію колишніх США, за винятком півдня Північної Америки. У Дірі Анклав контактував з Гільдією работоргівців, в Реддінгу викрадав місцевих жителів, в Нью-Ріно продавав енергетичну зброю мафіозної сім'ї Сальваторе в обмін на хімічні реактиви, на військовій базі проводив розкопки. У першій половині 2241 року в районі Кламата зазнав катастрофи гвинтокрил, що дозволяє говорити про якісь інтереси Анклаву і тут. У Сан-Франциско Анклав з якихось причин не виявляв себе, однак і секті хабологов, і імператору Ши було відомо про його існування — можливо, від дезертира з Анклаву капітана танкера «Валдез». Діяльність Анклаву привернула увагу і Братства Сталі, яке спеціально для спостереження за ним розгорнув пости в Дірі, Сан-Франциско і НКР. Потрібно зауважити, що присутність спостережного поста в НКР — єдина ознака активності Анклаву в східних районах (можливо, цей пост був відкритий превентивно та/або для перестраховки). У Модоці, Місті Сховища, Брокен Хіллс і Гекко слідів його діяльності не виявляється через віддаленість перевалочних баз Анклаву. Однак у Гекко існує можливість через термінал на АЕС вийти на зв'язок з аванпостом Анклаву. Однією з програм Анклаву було вивчення наслідків впливу ФЕВ на кігтів смерті — найнебезпечніших хижаків Пустища. Ефект проведених експериментів виявився приголомшливим: кігті смерті після контакту з вірусом перетворювалися в розумних істот, у них з'являлися здатності до розвитку і навчання. Рівень інтелекту окремих особин сягав людського. Анклав збирався використовувати цих тварин у військових цілях. Відомо про операції з їх участю — депортація мешканців Сховища 13. Кігтів смерті запустили в Сховище, щоб вони ліквідували будь-кого, хто міг би спробувати з'ясувати, що тут сталося. Однак тварини виявилися занадто розумними — вони зрозуміли, що є рабами Анклаву, і вийшли з-під його контролю. Високий інтелектуальний рівень кігтів смерті викликав велику стурбованість вчених. Зрештою, було прийнято рішення про знищення всієї популяції, що і сталося незадовго до загибелі нафтової вишки. Вважається, що вціліли лише дві розумні особини пазурів смерті. Розробки Анклаву Анклав є найбільш розвиненою в технологічному і науковому плані організацією на планеті, навіть до кінця подій Broken Steel, так як на базах має НДІ, крупні цехи, полігони і докладні архіви з довоєнними розробками, перевершуючи в цьому відношенні Братство Сталі. Однією з найвідоміших його розробок була покращена силова броня (Advanced Power Armor, APA), яка представляла собою глибоку модернізацію довоєнної T-51b. Вона забезпечувала носію чудову захист практично від будь-якої зброї, а також від радіації та отруйного газу. Всі солдати, які діяли за межами баз (під час патрулювання, бойових акцій або інших операцій), носили APA. Існував і покращений варіант APA другої моделі. Основним транспортним засобом у збройних силах Анклаву є гвинтокрил — так у світі Fallout називають конвертоплан. Недоліком гвинтокрилів була не дуже велика дальність польоту, що змусило Анклав почати створення на континенті мережі проміжних баз, аеродромів для їх дозаправки. Анклаву належать і модифікації довоєнних розробок, такі як важкий инсинератор і костюм вченого Анклаву. Варто підкреслити і так звану силову броню X-01, яка в підсумку загальноприйнято вважається що належить Анклаву, проте прямих наведень і опису з цього приводу немає. Хіба що, на завантажувальному екрані натяк: «''Модель силової броні X-01 була розроблена фахівцями армії США і використовувалася в уцілілих бойових частинах після великої війни. За своїми параметрами вона значно перевершує довоєнні аналоги''». Та й зовні все ж відрізняється дрібними деталями від стандартного варіанту покращеної силової броні (APA). Якщо ця силова броня і належить Анклаву, то швидше за все це їх перший аналог, який незабаром використовувався для подальших поліпшень. Варто також зауважити, що Анклав, і хіба що тільки Інститут, є єдиними організаціями, які не збирають довоєнні технології, як Братство, а, що більш важливо, створюють нові і удосконалюють старі. Керівництво Анклаву Інформації про керівництво Анклаву вкрай мало. Відомо, що аж до знищення організації зберігалися офіційні пости президента і віце-президента США. Останнім президентом-був людиною Дік Річардсон, син попереднього президента, який перебував на посаді з 2220 року, а останнім віце-президентом — Деніел Бірд. Особливою особою у військовій структурі Анклаву був Френк Хорриган. Він був звільнений з служби безпеки Анклаву з-за психологічних проблем і переведений в збройні сили. Під час перебування на військовій базі Маріпоза Хорриган піддався впливу вірусу ФЕВ і важко мутував. Після ряду експериментів було прийнято рішення відправити його на оперативну роботу в Пустище. Для Хоррігана розробили спеціальний комплект роботизованої броні, що зробив його кіборгом-мутантом. З цього моменту Хорриган став головною ударною силою Анклаву. Він особисто очолював всі операції на континенті, включаючи знищення Арройо. Хорриган відрізнявся крайньою жорстокістю і низьким рівнем інтелекту (наслідок впливу ФЕВ). Він загинув у бою з Обраним на нафтовій вишці безпосередньо перед її знищенням. У 2277 році на посаді президента знаходився штучний інтелект по імені Джон Генрі Едем. Едем був створений на основі суперкомп'ютера ZAX і самостійно сконструював свою особу біографіям попередніх президентів Америки — від Джорджа Вашингтона до Діка Річардсона, ставши, таким чином, «ідеальним» усередненим президентом. Про це з усього Анклаву знав тільки одна людина — протеже Едема полковник Отем. Едем просить Самотнього мандрівника поширити за допомогою проекту «Чистота» вірус ВПЕ. Подорожній також може переконати президента підірвати базу. У битві з Анклавом («Забери його!») можна умовити Отема здатися. Він піде разом зі своєю охороною геть. В такому випадку, швидше за все, саме він стає наступним президентом Анклаву. Що примітно, якщо все-таки залишити полковника в живих, його труп буде не можна знайти в додатку Broken Steel, хоча РР є передовою силою БС після знищення Ліберті Прайму. Можливо його вбили раніше, але, швидше за все, він сховався на іншій базі Анклаву. Президент США, з очевидних причин, не міг обиратися всенародно шляхом демократичних виборів, як було до війни, і обирався Анклавом, за винятком останнього президента, штучного інтелекту Джона Генрі Едема, який сам проголосив себе президентом. Відомо як мінімум 3 американських президента, що правили після війни у складі Анклаву: * Річардсон-старший (?-2220) — батько майбутнього президента Діка. * Дік Річардсон (2220-2242) — колишній конгресмен Анклаву, піднявся по кар'єрних сходах не без допомоги свого батька. Жодного разу не був на материку, вважаючи за краще командувати зі свого кабінету на буровій установці Посейдон Енерджі. Був обізнаний про цілі сховищ Волт-Тек. * Джон Генрі Едем (2242-2277) — штучний інтелект на основі суперкомп'ютера ZAX, що має особистість, що сполучає в собі особистості всіх президентів США від Вашингтона до Річардсона-молодшого. Спочатку був частиною обладнання на Рейвен-Рок для підтримання зв'язку між урядовими структурами на випадок війни. Однак завдяки урядовим архівам, евакуйованим у Рейвен-Рок, в ньому з'явилися деякі людські риси. Едем вивчав у тому числі і твори мистецтва про американських президентів, в процесі чого, можливо, у нього і з'явилася думка стати президентом. У третій частини хоче використовувати Проект «Чистота» для поширення модифікованого штаму ВПЕ на Столичної Пустки. Примітки * Великий зилот Ріхтер з Far Harbor, доповнення ''Fallout 4, раніше був солдатом Анклаву, але після занепаду столичного відділення організації знайшов сховище у Дітей Атома.'' *Анклав згадується в питанні на завданні Fallout Shelter «Випробування — ігрове шоу». Поява Посилання * Історія Анклаву * [http://www.fallout.ru/fallout/theory/bible/timeline.shtml Хронологія світу Fallout] Примітки Категорія:Анклав Категорія:Сполучені Штати Америки Категорія:Організації Fallout 2 Категорія:Організації Fallout 3 Категорія:Організації Fallout 76 Категорія:Організації, згадувані в Van Buren Категорія:Організації, згадувані в Біблії Fallout Категорія:Організації, згадувані у Fallout: New Vegas Категорія:Організації, згадувані у Fallout 4 Категорія:Організації, згадувані в Far Harbor Категорія:Організації, згадувані у Fallout Shelter de:Enklave en:Enclave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave it:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave nl:Enclave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa ru:Анклав zh:英克雷